FV105: Unforgettable
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: A woman requests an asylum on Voyager. She claims that she was on Voyager before and everyone forgot about it


Unforgettable

**Episode Synopsis**  
A woman requests an asylum on Voyager. She claims that she was on Voyager before and everyone forgot about it.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Desmond Harrington as Damien  
Virginia Madsen as Kellin  
Lanny as himself  
Firera as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
21st January 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
February 2374 (late season 4)

**The Bridge:**  
Triah walked into the Bridge. The atmosphere was normal. Jessie and James were arguing at the Engineering console, Tom and Harry were talking at Harry's console, Kathryn was in the Ready Room, Chakotay was in his chair, Tuvok was working at his station and Kiara was bugging Craig at his station at the Science console.

"You have to clean that mess up before I trip over and kill myself!" Jessie yelled.

"Why don't you stay clear of the mess then, I don't wanna see you get hurt," James said.

"Oh thanks for your concern," Jessie said sweetly.

"You're welcome," James said.

"In that case, get rid of that bloody mess!" Jessie yelled.

"But it's part of my bachelor hood!" James yelled.

"Why don't you get married to Jessie then," Tom muttered. That sentence was his undoing, a tricorder flew into his face.

"Very small brain, but big mouth," Harry muttered. Triah walked into the Ready Room. The Bridge shook violently.

"Commander, I'm detecting weapon signatures," Harry said. Tom slowly walked back to his console with a tricorder mark in his face.

"Where from?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, there's no ships in the area," Harry said. Kathryn and Triah walked onto the Bridge. The Bridge shook again.

"Commander, what's going on?" Kathryn asked.

"I think we're in the middle of two cloaked ship's battle," Chakotay said.

"That appears to be accurate, Commander, there is indeed two cloaked ships only two thousand kilometers off our starboard bow," Tuvok said.

"One cloaked ship, don't you mean," Tom said. Everyone turned to the viewscreen as one ship decloaked.

"There is none now, the cloaked ship has been destroyed," Tuvok said.

"How?" Craig asked.

"It appears that it sustained too much damage to it's hull," Tuvok replied.

"The other ship is hailing us," Harry said.

"Open a channel," Kathryn ordered.

_"Voyager, is that you? I need help...they're after me..."_

"We've lost the link," Harry said.

"How do they know who we are?" James asked.

"We may as well find out, Chakotay lead an awayteam to that ship," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am. James, Tom, Jessie, you're with me," Chakotay said.

"Is it dangerous on that ship?" James asked.

"Wimp," Tom muttered.

"Do you want a teddy bear, James?" Jessie asked.

"No," James muttered.

"Maybe she can be his teddy bear," Tom muttered. This time a stack of padds were thrown at him. He didn't have time to duck.

"What a big mouth," Craig said.

"Yeah, but his brain's still the same size," Harry muttered.

"C'mon," Chakotay said as he walked into the turbolift. Jessie grabbed James' arm and dragged him into the turbolift.

"Maybe Tuvok should go in his place, he'll be a lot safer," Kathryn said. Tuvok walked into the turbolift. Tom slowly went back to his station.

**The alien ship:**  
Chakotay, Tuvok, James and Jessie dematerialized in a small room that was in shambles. A few support beams had collapsed and there were broken consoles everywhere.

"There are no lifesigns here, Commander," Tuvok said. There was a loud noise near the left side of the room. Jessie jumped.

"You're not scared are you, Jess?" James asked.

"No of course not," Jessie said. Chakotay and Tuvok began scanning around the room. A support beam collapsed outside the room but it still made a large bang. She jumped again and she hid behind James.

"What is it now?" James asked.

"I think this place is haunted," Jessie said in a shaky voice.

"Did you say haunted?" James stuttered.

"Don't be stupid, if this place was haunted, we would here voices even though there's no one here," Chakotay said.

"Help!" a voice said.

"That sounds like a ghost to me," Jessie said, she grabbed onto James' arm. Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"Who's there?" Tuvok asked.

"Tuvok, is that you?" a muffled voice said.

"It knows us?" Jessie trembled.

"It must know my terrible secret. It'll never leave me alone until I confess...wait a minute I don't have a terrible secret," James said.

"Be quiet," Chakotay said.

"Where are you?" Tuvok asked.

"I'm stuck under a support beam," the voice said.

"A ghost stuck under a support beam, that's a funny thought," James said. He and Jessie finally stepped away from each other.

"James? That's you isn't it?" the voice asked.

"It knows me?" James said.

"Of course I know you, James, please help me!" the voice said loudly. Chakotay and James walked over to a fallen support beam, they could see a young woman stuck under it.

"Okay, listen to me, when I give you the signal, I want you to climb out of there," Chakotay said.

"Okay," the woman said. Tuvok walked over to them. Chakotay tried to pick up the support beam, Tuvok helped.

"Now," Chakotay said. The woman climbed out, Tuvok and Chakotay let go of the beam. Jessie walked over with a tricorder and she started to scan her.

"She may not be a ghost but I can't detect her lifesigns," Jessie said. James took off his combadge and he put it onto the woman's arm.

"Chakotay to Voyager five to beam directly to Sickbay," Chakotay said. They dematerialized away.

**Sickbay**  
The woman was lying on the bio bed. The Doctor was trying to scan her. Tuvok and Chakotay had left. Kathryn walked into Sickbay. James and Jessie were standing near the console.

"Report Doctor," Kathryn said.

"I've tried everything, Captain, I can't scan her, it's like she's not lying on the bio bed," the Doctor replied.

"Wake her," Kathryn said. The Doctor placed a hypospray into the woman's neck. She woke up.

"Captain Janeway?" she asked.

"That's right. Could you explain how you know members of my crew," Kathryn asked.

"It's a long story," the woman replied.

"What's your name?" Kathryn asked.

"Kellin," the woman replied.

"Tell me, is there any reason why you're not easy to scan," the Doctor asked.

"Our species is advanced, our genes don't show up on primitive alien scanners," Kellin replied.

"Is there anyway that you know of?" the Doctor asked.

"Just remodialate your scanning frequency to 2.67," Kellin replied. The Doctor fiddled with his tricorder and he began scanning Kellin again. Kathryn walked over to James and Jessie.

"Could I talk to you two in private?" Kathryn asked. They both nodded. The three walked into the Doctor's office. "You two wont mind staying here and talking to our friend in there, will you?" Kathryn asked.

"No," they both said.

"All right, we'll tow her shuttle into the shuttle bay. Report to me when you get some information," Kathryn said. She walked out of the room.

"That was close, I thought she was going to yell at us," Jessie said.

"Me too," James said. They both walked out of the office and they walked over to the bio bed.

"How is she, Doc?" Jessie asked.

"She'll recover thanks to my medical expertise," the Doctor boasted. He walked away.

"Hi, James," Kellin said.

"We're all a little confused, how do you know us?" James asked.

"Our species rarely interact with other races. Every person we run into loses memories of us a day after we leave them," Kellin said.

"I take it we were friends," James said.

"Putting it mildly," Kellin said.

"What does that mean?" James asked. Jessie backed away from the bed.

"I don't want to rush you but since you asked I'll tell you, we were involved," Kellin said. Jessie collapsed. James went over to her and he knelt down. Kellin sat up. Jessie was still awake.

"Jess, what's wrong?" James asked. Jessie fell unconscious. The Doctor ran into the room from his office.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"She just collapsed," James replied. The Doctor picked up a tricorder and he scanned her.

"Her temperature is rising, I don't understand it, help me get her on the bio bed," the Doctor said. They both helped Jessie onto the nearest bio bed. The Doctor injected a hypospray into her neck. "Her temperature is returning to normal," the Doctor said.

"What was wrong?" James asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, I'll need to run further scans, if I didn't know better I believe she might of fainted, but I need to be sure before I release her from Sickbay," the Doctor replied.

"She collapsed when Kellin said that me and her were involved..." James said.

"What, you and Jessie?" the Doctor asked.

"No, baldy. Me and Kellin," James said.

"Oh well, when Jessie wakes up I'll release her. She must of fainted over the shock of you having a girlfriend," the Doctor said.

"Hey! I intentionally try to avoid girls," James said huffily.

"Whatever you say, James," the Doctor said. He injected Jessie's neck with a hypospray and she woke up.

"What the hell happened?" Jessie asked.

"You fainted," the Doctor replied.

"Doc!" James exclaimed. Jessie burst out laughing.

"You have a girlfriend!" Jessie laughed.

"No I don't, she must be lying," James grumbled.

"I'm not lying, James," Kellin said.

"Don't, if you say anymore I'll faint again," Jessie said.

"James, don't tell anyone about this, it's just as rare as Craig saying he was gay," the Doctor said.

"Shut up! C'mon, Jess, we'd better tell the Captain," James said. The Doctor gave him a hypospray.

"Here you'll need this just in case the Captain faints at your news," the Doctor laughed. James knocked the hypospray out of his hands and he stormed out of the room. Jessie followed.

"I don't understand it Doctor, James is a nice guy why were you saying those things," Kellin asked.

"Kellin, everyone knows that he avoids having girlfriends because he has a crush on Jessie, obviously not anymore," the Doctor replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Kellin said.

**The Ready Room:**  
"Do you believe her, James?" Kathryn asked.

"No. It's hard to explain, Captain, if I had been involved with her I would still feel something for her but I don't," James said.

"I understand. Jessie, what do you think?" Kathryn said.

"It seems a bit unbelievable, I mean, James with a girlfriend. He's avoided girls who've asked him out since junior school," Jessie laughed.

"Oh, tell the whole ship," James muttered.

"Oh c'mon James, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It could be worse, you could of been just like Craig," Jessie said.

**Meanwhile, Deck Five:**  
"To protect Voyager from devastation," Marill said.

"Protect Voyager later, here comes Craig!" Raichu exclaimed.

"Hi, what's your name?" Craig asked.

"Er...Raichu...Morgan," Raichu stuttered.

"But Morgan's the name of that new character," Marill said.

"Shhh!" Raichu said.

"Are you available tonight?" Craig asked.

"No, I've got a date with H from Steps," Raichu stuttered.

"No you don't," Marill said.

"Who's H?" Craig asked.

"Er...a singer and a Fifth Voyager actor," Raichu stuttered.

"I can sing better than him," Craig said. He started singing the Lion King 2 song 'Love Will Find A Way' very badly. Marill & Raichu shot off down the corridor.

"Team Fifth Voyager's blasting off again!" they both yelled. A little kid ran up to Craig.

"Have you seen two girls, they were babysitting me but they said something about writing an episode and they disappeared," the kid said.

"Yeah, they shot off down the corridor, please ask the older one out for me," Craig said.

"Will do, bye!" the kid said as he ran down the corridor.

**The Ready Room**  
"No one could be as bad as Craig," Kathryn said.

"Why would she lie about us being involved?" James asked.

"I don't know, maybe she fancied you so she came back and said that you two were involved to make it happen," Jessie said.

"Makes a little sense," Kathryn said.

"Oh great," James muttered.

**The Mess Hall:**  
James, Jessie and Kellin were sitting at a table eating what Neelix called food. Craig walked in and he sat down at their table.

"Why hello there," Craig said to Kellin.

"Oh hi Craig," Kellin said sweetly.

"Huh! How do you know me?" Craig asked.

"Long story, Craig," Jessie said.

_"Sickbay to Kellin."_

"Yes?" Kellin asked.

_"Please report to Sickbay for a check up."_

"I'm on my way," Kellin said. She stood up and she left the room. Tom & Harry walked up to the table. Craig started after Kellin.

"Craig?" James asked. Craig jumped and he turned around.

"You know Craig, getting involved with the opposite sex can be dangerous," Jessie said.

"Yeah, that's why I've always avoided it," James said.

"You two don't need the opposite sex because you've got each other," Tom said.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" James and Jessie yelled.

_"Ohno not that stupid Pokémon Movie 2000 joke again!" Raichu's voice moaned._

_"What's wrong with it, I thought it was funny," Marill's voice said._

"Do you guys hear some girls laughing?" Craig asked.

"No, you've got girls in the head" Harry said.

"Taylor to Sickbay, Doc you'd better get up here, Tom needs medical assistance," James started saying but Jessie had already thrown James' combadge away.

She kicked Tom countless times in the head when he fell to the ground after countless kicks in the legs. She ran over to Neelix's kitchen and she stole a knife and she ran over to Tom. James grabbed her right arm with his left hand but that didn't stop her. Her left arm took the knife.

"Security to the Mess Hall," Harry said.

James tried to pull her away from Tom but he tried to hard and she fell over taking him with her. She dropped the knife and it fell right next to Tom's head. Security arrived at the last minute. Tuvok walked over to Harry.

"Ensign, what happened?" Tuvok asked.

"Jessie attacked Tom after another one of his smart allic remarks," Harry said. Tuvok looked over at Jessie who was lying on the floor next to James. James got up and he checked her pulse. Tuvok walked over.

"She's unconscious, we have to get her to Sickbay," James said.

"What about me?" Tom's pain filled voice said from the floor.

"Tuvok to Transporter Room, beam Tom Paris and Jessie Rex to Sickbay," Tuvok said. Tom and Jessie beamed away.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor finished treating Tom.

"Next time Mr Paris, keep your remarks to yourself, next time there might not be anyone to stop her from killing you," the Doctor said.

"Thanks Doc," Tom said. Meanwhile B'Elanna was arguing with James.

"Why does your witchy little girlfriend keep attacking Tom, she could of killed him!" B'Elanna yelled.

"Three things. One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, Jessie's not a witch! Three, you're smart allicy boyfriend does nothing but annoy us, I'm surprised Jessie has lasted this long!" James yelled back.

"Will you two stop it, I don't want two extra patients," the Doctor said loudly. The Doctor walked over to Jessie and he scanned her. B'Elanna stormed out of Sickbay.

"Why did she go unconscious?" James asked. The Doctor closed his tricorder.

"There's an alien substance in her blood. I estimate it'll kill her within a day," the Doctor said.

"What!" James exclaimed. Kellin walked over to him. Kathryn walked into Sickbay.

"Will someone tell me what happened," Kathryn said.

"Tom finally made Jessie crack, she attacked him. Harry called security and James managed to stop her but afterwards she lost consciousness," the Doctor said. Tom looked innocent.

"I knew this would happen any time soon, I hope you learned your lesson Tom," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am," Tom muttered.

"On another note, someone has intentionally injected Jessie with an alien virus. It'll kill her in twenty three hours," the Doctor said.

"Who did it, Doctor!" James asked angrily.

"I don't know yet, I need more time to analyse the virus before I can point a finger at anyone," the Doctor said.

"Keep me informed Doctor," Kathryn said and she walked out of the room. The Doctor put a hypospray to Jessie's neck. He walked into his office.

"Kellin, did anyone inject Jessie with anything during your last visit?" James asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you in private," Kellin replied and she walked out of Sickbay. James followed her

**Kellin's Quarters:**  
Kellin sat down on her couch. James stood at the doorway.

"Who did it?" James asked.

"I did," Kellin replied.

"What! Why?" James exclaimed.

"I'll tell you if you sit down," Kellin said. James sat down at the other end of the couch. "You know when I said we were involved, well it's not true. I loved you but you didn't even care," Kellin said.

"What did Jessie have to do with it?" James asked.

"I believed that the only reason why you didn't even try to return my feelings was because of your friendship with her. Even that little kid, Kiara, knows that you're in love with your room mate," Kellin said.

"Did you know Tom is in Sickbay because he made a remark about that?" James muttered.

"Yes, why?" Kellin said.

"You're lucky I've got good restraints and that Jessie's not here," James muttered.

"But what I said is true isn't it?" Kellin asked.

"Get on with your story," James said.

"In the Astrometrix Lab, we had an argument, lets just say, she sent both of us into Sickbay," Kellin said.

**Flashback:**  
Kellin walked into the Astrometrix lab. Jessie and Seven were working.

"I better meet Commander Chakotay. We have a plan to flush out that spy," Jessie said.

"No, I'll go, I know the plan better than you do," Seven said. She walked out. Kellin walked up to Jessie.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked.

"I'd like to apologise for what I said about you, I didn't mean what I said," Kellin said.

_"What did you say about her?" James voice asked._

_"Nothing important," Kellin's voice replied._

"Whatever," Jessie said.

"Can I ask you something?" Kellin asked.

"Knock yourself out," Jessie replied.

"What?" Kellin asked.

"It's an expression, it means go ahead, if you dare," Jessie said.

"Er... are you in love with James?" Kellin asked. Everyone but Kellin would of seen the steam rising from Jessie at that moment.

"Wrong! Ask another," Jessie said angrily.

"But I want to know," Kellin said.

"Remember the knock yourself out line, take it literally or I'll do it for you," Jessie said.

"Jessie, there's no need to be hostile, I just want yes or no," Kellin said.

"Well I want you to be burned alive in the plasma coolant tank, no one ever gets what they want, sadly," Jessie said.

"Please, it wouldn't hurt to answer my question, I wont tell anyone," Kellin said.

"I might ask you the same question," Jessie said.

"Yes I am, that's why I'm asking you," Kellin replied. Jessie turned to face her.

"You'd better not of tried anything or I'll put you in the plasma coolant tank myself!" Jessie hissed.

"I take that as a yes," Kellin said. Without Kellin knowing Jessie picked up a laser scalpel and she stabbed Kellin in the hand. She screamed in pain.

"Now get out of here or you'll wish you'd never been born!" Jessie yelled.

_"Looks like Jessie's already been at it," James' voice muttered._

"No, why should I leave, anyway he's not your boyfriend so why should you care about him," Kellin said.

"Computer, seal the doors. Fine, you want an answer, the answer is yes, but I don't have to worry about you telling anyone because you'll be dead in two minutes," Jessie said.

"Jessie, you don't have to be hostile, we're civilised people here," Kellin said, she looked around the room. "Anyway you don't have any weapons."

"I don't need them. I learned how to do this in the Marquis, and let me tell you this, this'll be a piece of cake," Jessie said.

**End of Flashback**  
"Luckily, Seven came back before she got too far. As soon as Jessie would of been released from Sickbay, she would be after me, so the only way to stop her was to inject her with a poison while she was still unconscious," Kellin said.

"Why was she in Sickbay?" James asked.

"You don't just stand there when an ex-Marquis girl is trying to kill you," Kellin said.

"Wait a minute, you two had a cat fight over me?" James said.

"If you want to call it that, yes," Kellin said.

"And Jessie said that she loved me, why are you telling me this now?" James said.

"What do you mean James? She'll be dead in twenty three hours," Kellin asked.

"All because of you, you cow!" James exclaimed.

"She tried to kill me!" Kellin said.

"You don't know that, she's threaten to kill me a few times but she doesn't have the guts to kill anyone," James said.

"She's killed in the Marquis, anyway using yourself as an example of her threats is a bad idea, you usually kill people you don't like. She also nearly killed Tom," Kellin said.

"Which was probably the result of that poison you gave her. I'm calling security," James said. He was just about to press his combadge.

"Wait, if you promise not to tell anyone about this I'll tell you about three ships that are heading our way," Kellin said.

"Humour me," James said.

"Promise you wont tell anyone about me poisoning Jessie," Kellin said.

"I don't make promises with murderers," James said.

"I understand that, please, if you don't hear me out, Voyager is in danger," Kellin said.

"Jessie's in danger too, do you know of a cure?" James asked.

"Yes I do but first we have to be rid of those alien ships," Kellin said.

"Who are they exactly?" James asked.

"I don't know, the two writers told me about them," Kellin said.

"Then they'll deal with them, Security to Kellin's quarters," James said as he tapped his combadge.

**Cargo Bay One:**  
Two people from the cloaked enemy ships beamed aboard. Suddenly the two writers and a little boy were standing in front of them.

"So, if it isn't two writers from Fifth Voyager again, here to spoil my plans," the younger person said. He was holding something.

"May I invite you to prepare..." the boy said.

"For trouble," Marill & Raichu said. The kid jumped onto both of their shoulders.

"Yeah and while your at it you'd better make it a triple," the kid said.

"To protect Voyager from devastation," Marill said.

"To protect the crew from evil nations," Raichu said. They both separated so the kid fell to the ground. Marill stepped on his back.

"To announce the evils of rabbits and love," she said. Raichu also put her foot on the kids back.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Raichu said.

"Marill."

"Raichu."

"Lanny."

They both got angry and they started beating up the kid.

"Stay out of this Lanny!" Marill yelled.

"Stop stealing our material!" Raichu yelled.

"Alright alright!" Lanny groaned.

"Fifth Voyager blasts off at warp speed," Marill said.

"Surrender to us now or prepare to fight for the ship," Raichu said.

"Lanny that's right!" Lanny said.

"What's with the kid?" Damien said while stroking the rabbit.

"Firera lumbered Raichu with him while she plans the next episode," Marill said.

"What plan are you up to this time?" Raichu asked.

"Oh nothing, we just haven't stopped by in a few weeks so we thought we'd stop by. Missed us?" Damien replied.

"I miss school more than I missed you," Raichu said.

"If you're going to be rude then you should be the ones to prepare for trouble," Damien said.

"I don't think so," Marill said. They walked out of the bay. Damien and the Old Man tried to follow but the doors were sealed. The door to space opened and they were sucked out.

"The rabbits are blasting off again!" Damien yelled. The ships decloaked but they disappeared again.

**Sickbay:**  
"Kellin, gave me this padd, she says that it will cure Jessie," James said. The Doctor scanned it and he fiddled with a hypospray and he pushed it into Jessie's neck.

"We've contacted one of her ships, they requested that we avoid contact with their ship so we're sending her to the ship in one of our shuttles," Kathryn said.

"Wont we forget everything that's happened when she's gone?" James asked.

"Yes," Kathryn replied.

"Then I'll forget..." James muttered as he looked Jessie's way. "Never mind."

**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, I'm detecting strange signatures coming from the shuttle," Harry said.

"Captain, the engines are overloading, the shuttle will implode in twenty seconds," Tuvok said.

"Warn the alien ship, Harry. Tom get us out of range," Chakotay said.

"Yes sir!" Harry and Tom said in unison.

Voyager shot off just as the shuttle imploded. There was nothing left.

"Harry, have you got her?" Kathryn asked.

"No, I had the same problem as we had when all this started," Harry said.

"Mr Paris, set a course for the Alpha Quadrant, warp seven. Maybe it's better if we never remember this incident," Kathryn said.

**The Fifth Voyager Writer's Second Hideout:**  
Firera walked in Marill's sister's room.

"You're Dad let me in, hows Lanny?" she asked.

"We beat him up a few times, he ruined our motto," Raichu replied. Firera exploded.

**Please stay on line, the next episode is in mouse reach! - Oh and Lanny didn't get out of hospital for two weeks, Firera was arrested for man/kid slaughter, Raichu got pursued by Craig so she had to go on a date with Ian H Watkins after all and Marill got murdered by the Maths teacher for not doing her homework again because of this website.**

**THE END**


End file.
